I Do Love to be Beside the Sea Side
by Annie Coomes
Summary: First in Happy Days Series. The Doctor takes Rose to the sea side for some simple human pleasures. A happy nondepressing fic! Please R & R!


Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to the sea side for some simple human pleasures. A happy non-depressing fic!

Disclaimer: I am not currently in possesion of the BBC or Doctor Who... I am working on it though...

* * *

I Do Love to be Beside the Sea Side

The Doctor reclined into the sandy beach of Southend on Sea. He hadn't really wanted to come here, but Rose had, and just because she asked he brought her here. She had moaned on about it for days

'_Doctor?' she asked sweetly using the voice she only used when she wanted something. He turned around and grinned at her_

'_Rose' he replied waiting for her request. She walked up to him and slowly began to walk around him in a circle whilst smiling_

'_You know when you said you could take me anywhere?' she began to ask her eyes sparkling._

'_Yep!' the Doctor replied grinning 'Any where in the entire universe' _

_She now stood in front of him and gently tugged on the lapels of his jacket whilst smiling up at him from under her lashes._

'_Will you take me to the sea side?' she asked curiously, her hazel eyes wide and hopeful. He seemed shocked for a moment_

'_I could take you to see Pompeii erupt, I could take you fifty million years into the future and show you the human race – yet you wanna go to the sea side?' he asked dumbfounded. Rose just nodded like an eager child_

'_I never got to go as a kid and I've always wanted to, so so so so so much!' she told him as she pouted. He looked at her and knew he couldn't resist for a moment_

'_Alright' he said with a sigh. He was rewarded with a squeal of delight and Rose throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back smiling to himself, he loved making her happy, even if he didn't like where they went or what they did it was all made okay by Rose smiling._

'_So which beach do you want to go to?' he asked getting excited at the prospect of beaches on far away planets – maybe black beaches with white seas._

_Rose grinned at him again – he knew she was going to say something he wouldn't like_

'_Can we go to Southend beach?' she asked biting her lip as she smiled up at him. His jaw dropped_

'_I could take you to any beach in the universe and you want to go to a pebbly beach off the English coast?' he asked unable to understand the way she thought. She just nodded happily in reply_

'_They always go there in Eastenders!' she began to tell him the reasons of why they should go there_

'_and they have the longest amusement pier in the world!' she said like an excited child._

'_Rose! I've shown you the end of the world! Daleks and Cybermen – I've shown you New New Earth and you are excited at the prospect of a long pier?' he said exasperated. She just grinned at him and all of his anger and confusion dissolved instantly. _

'_Oh all right then' he gave in before she hugged him again. He knew he would do anything for her to hug him; he smiled to himself as he hit the coordinates into the Tardis Control panel. _

So there they lay in the wet sand of the beach, the sea was dark and waves were crashing into the beach splashing up the sand and depositing masses of sea weed. It had taken them nearly an hour to decide where they wanted to sit, practically the entire beach was made of pebbles and they had to clear an entire mound of them out of the way so they could find some sand to sit on

'Damp sand' the Doctor muttered as he felt in seeping through his suit. Rose lay back in the sand laughing up at him

'Don't look so mad!' she teased him, he frowned down at her

'The sand is wet' he complained

'Well it is a beach' she pointed out to him before collapsing into a fit of giggles. He shook his head at her before he joined her in the laughter as he lay back into the sand; his arm fell around Roses' shoulders pulling her closer. She grinned up at him

'Fancy making a sand castle?' she asked grinning, he looked at her, his eyes gleaming

'How about a competition? Who can make the best in an hour?' he challenged her. She grinned and jumped up

'Bring it on!' she exclaimed. They both ran off to the nearest shop to buy spades, buckets and miniature flags like a pair of excited children.

The Doctor watched Rose building her castle, her face was set deep in thought as she studied the sand that she was trying to force together, he smiled to himself; she looked so beautiful when she was thinking. She looked up and caught his eye giving him a mind blowing grin

'Oi! Eyes on your own work! No cheating!' she exclaimed. He smiled back

'Sorry!' he called as he began to push the sand together. It would be a lot easier if he could use the Sonic Screwdriver but he had promised Rose that he wouldn't. He didn't realise how fun simple human pleasures could be. When the hour was up they both stepped away from their sand castles so they could judge them, the Doctor had built a magnificent castle with towers and flags on each corner tower, it stood several feet high and proudly waved a Gallifreyan flag that he had drawn onto a piece of scrap paper. Roses' was miniscule in comparison; it consisted of four circular mounds that vaguely represent buckets, each with an England flag flying on top.

'Hmmm' the Doctor mused 'I wonder which is better' he said scratching his head as he compared the two pieces of work. Rose giggled as she leaned into him

'Mine has a mote!' she exclaimed, and sure enough as a wave came in the little mote filled with water around the four mounds. The Doctor applauded her

'Hands down you win!' he exclaimed knowing his was best by far. He just didn't want to see that look of disappointment on her face; she smiled up at him as he put an arm around her shoulders.

'Thank you' she whispered to him. His eyes were dancing with happiness and love. That was until a huge wave crashed to the shore completely destroying both of their sand castles

'No!' the Doctor shouted as he ran towards the wet lumps of sand. Rose giggled

'That is always the disappointment of the sea side' she told him wisely. He sulked for a moment before joining her on a drier part of the beach.

'So what's my prize?' she asked

'Hmmm?' he replied

'My prize for winning!' she prodded him.

'Ah! I know – I'll buy you a '99' he told her, she grinned

'Can I have two flakes?' she asked like a naughty child, he pulled her close

'You can have as many flakes as you like' he promised her. They walked hand in hand down the pier until they reached the end. They sat together on the end of the pier Roses' head leaning on the Doctors shoulder and his head leaning on top of hers. They each held a '99 which they slowly ate as they watched the sun setting down over the Thames Estuary. The Doctor put his arm around Rose and pulled her close as the amber sun shed its last gleams of light over the water and the tiny boats that dotted its' surface. He sat on the end of the grotty old pier in Southend on Sea, just because she had asked – just because he would do anything to see her smile.

'Rose Tyler. You have no idea what you do to me' he told her with a smile as they settled into each others arms to watch the sun disappear and the moon rise.

* * *

There we go - that wasn't depressing, right?

Reviews are like sweeties - the more the better :-)


End file.
